Talk:Shu Itsuki/@comment-68.5.188.80-20160713095403/@comment-5872251-20160713215819
Please correct me if anything i say is wrong, but i'll try to add to this: Shu's personality is mostly (at least i think so?) a bravado that he created to fend off bullies once he entered middle school. It's mentioned in Reminiscence ＊ Marionette/Stand By Me "It is mere bravado, you see. If you cry or cower, it will just delight the bullies, so, you see.." This would at least show in some way that this personality isn't exactly true to himself. Given what i know about him so far with the stories, it doesn't really seem to be something that he can control and just happens to come out naturally from him (This isn't completely confirmed, so dont take this as the complete truth). But to support this, Shu self-awareness of his personality in Reminiscence's Epilogue would seem to be proof? "you see.. If I were to come face to face with him, I would shower him with abuses, you know. If he were to hear that, Nito would be hurt." - this is basically saying that the reason he avoids Nazuna is that he wouldn't be able to control his anger(?) and would potentially end up hurting him again. And there's also the thing with Mademoiselle becoming Shu's split personality after the events of Swan Song; This is mentioned in Akira's comment on Reminiscence. So this could be interpreted that Shu is beginning to change slowly, but can't because that "bravado" seems to be really ingrained into his nature? Which would give a reason to why his personality still remains as is somewhat, but with a mademoiselle. You'll also have to take note of the chronological orders of the stories. It's not very specific, but we can guess that the live in Puppet Sovereign didn't happen too far away from when Nazuna left Valkyrie and is the live in Reminiscence's Prologue. From this, I believe that Puppet Sovereign is the point where he would lash out the most, given his current condition, thus causing him to be at his worst when he meets Nazuna again. And then Reminiscence's Epilogue shows him realizing that if he continues to interact with Nazuna, he'll end up hurting him again. Toy Box happens much later (Somewhere around the end of Spring), and this is the 2nd time he's talked to Nazuna since Puppet Sovereign. I think it's at least somewhat less intense compared to what he's said in Puppet Sovereign, and even shows concern for him? "'' :''If you’re preparing for your own live, that’s all the more reason not to bother coming to Valkyrie’s live. You can’t possibly have that much time to spare, or have you forgotten how miserably you lost to us before?" Though he still words it really harshly, so i guess this could be interpretted differently. So in conclusion, Shu is still in the midst of tyring to change the way he acts towards Nazuna, so nothing's exactly set in stone for him still, though i believe they will eventually come to equal terms with each other. I hope none of this makes it sound like I'm trying to erase the fact that his personality has actually hurt others (this is also pretty long, so sorry about that as well orz)